narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Business is Booming
Prologue The clouds are churlish and kraken-cruel. They cough out great gouts of water and thunking balloons of sopping moisture. In the small land bordering the Land of Fire, terror and crime is a daily occurrence. Shinobi gangs have overcome the land, promoting violence and abolishing all forms of law and protection. Some of the world's most frightening criminals base in this small yet troublesome land. Even those who border with this nation have refused to publicly intervene; claiming it is a lost cause. No wonder it continues to rain, even the gods weep for this failed state. However, sometimes hope comes from the oddest of places. From the darkness, a syndicate like no other has risen. With no point origin except for its spontaneous yet immediate control over the land, the illustrious group has earned the simple yet menacing moniker: . Taking down one large organization may be an easier task than facing dozens of small yet continuously spawning gangs. Wanting to take the opportunity by the horns, the and have sent one of their most capable operatives to infiltrate the organization and retrieve as much information as possible. Currently working as a recruiter for the Mafia, he's slowly climbing the ranks and earning their trust. But another piece has entered the game now, one that does not belong. The Jester, The Fool, The Clown, one of the most troublesome pieces of all. Ally to no one. Interested in neither winning nor losing, The Joker only wishes to deceive... Applying As torrential showers slapped against the ground, the small tavern was filled with local drunks and weary travelers. The smell of nicotine and booze filled the air as such a small space had reached its occupant maximum; about forty people. Emotions from the guests varied. Most were filled with joy and laughter, however, some were using the alcohol to mask the sadness and anger they held inside. Amidst all the orderly chaos, another managed slip into the bar. No one had taken interest in the man, as his appearance was about as noteworthy as his entrance. Nonetheless, he managed to secure a seat at the end of the bar and remained there, quietly. Hours had gone by and he hadn't moved an inch or said a word. Forty went to thirty and thirty went to fifteen. Suddenly, the madness that filled the room had faded and the remaining occupants seemed to know each other. "Aye bucko, you alright over there?" the bartender chanted from the opposing side. The room went silent in response. Everyone's attention suddenly focused on the man who sought no attention. "We're about to close up, so it's about time you head home." he continued, slowly making his way down the aisle. A few others trailed behind. "Are we gonna have a problem?" a deep voice questioned, coming from a man whose stature matched his tone. Four men, shinobi most likely, circled the seated fellow from the back as the bartender approached from the front, with the bar separating them. "Time to leave!" After a few moments of silence, the figurative darkness that surrounded the man had been lifted. His golden pupils gazed upwards at the bartender, "You hear that..." his voice cracked as if he'd been yelling all night. The remaining ten goons slowly made their way closer to the questionable man. They looked amongst themselves as silence filled the room once more. One responded, the alpha-dog in the room. "I'll bite, what are we supposed to be hearing mate?" A sinister smirk emerged on the white-haired man's face. An ominous feeling suddenly emerged within the tavern. Suspense. Miraculously, the man emerged with a drink in his hand, but before he took a sip, he uttered three words. "The rain stopped." Immediately, everyone gazed out a window, only to see the dreary weather persist. "What typ-.." one began before a cat caught his lip. In the briefest of moments, the ominous man had disappeared, leaving no trace or even hint that he was even there. Confusion had suddenly taken over the room. "What the fuck!" the alpha yelled, upset that he had been deceived in such a way. "You're just gonna disapp-" The entire room went black for a moment. As light returned to the room, the oddest of situations occurred. The room was as packed as it was several hours ago. Actually, it was identical to the layout as a few hours ago. All except one thing, the alpha retained his position. Puzzled, he span around. "What the fuck is going on?!?!" he exclaimed. "Yo I think Jefe is trippin' balls!" the bartender jokingly spoke, as if the entire last several hours had not already occurred. Fear raced into the heart of the alpha. However, he couldn't tell why. For several minutes he stood there paralyzed as the remaining parties continued the festivities. Everyone was suddenly ignoring him. It was then he realized. Regaining his movement his eyes, slowly made their way to the nearest window... The Next Morning While the tavern was a lucrative business, due to its location and popularity in the Land of Tea, it required certain security. As a result, the Mafia placed a security tax on the bar and today was payday. The Collector arrived at the locale several minutes prior to the scheduled meeting time. Opening the venue's door, he was greeted by an unpleasant sight. "The rain...the rain...they can't hear the rain..." the alpha stood at the center of what appeared to be a massacre. A sea of blood remained placid below his feet. Corpses, some mutilated in a grotesque fashion. Lighting his cigar, the collector remained expressionless, "What the fuck did you do?" On the other end of the village, in a small room that rested within the borders of an ancient cave, sat a man lying on the floor filled with papers, lot of official papers. The man, identifying himself as Junmai Daiginjō, sat up, picking up a paper which contained a photo. The photo brought a smile to his face. Junmai arrived at the raining mountains, that overlooked a small town. The same town which was the scene of a gruesome massacre.